


More Jun and Nino as Detectives!

by bysine



Series: 2014 drabble requests [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen, Overwrought Japanese Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jun saw Nino had been at a crime scene three years ago, back when the Shinagawa murders had just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Jun and Nino as Detectives!

**Author's Note:**

> Continues sometime after [this ficlet](http://bysine.livejournal.com/31257.html#cutid2) about Jun and Nino being detectives together.

The first time Jun saw Nino had been at a crime scene three years ago, back when the Shinagawa murders had just begun. Jun had been shadowing one of his superiors, and they had arrived shortly after Takeuchi and the Shinagawa division head's disagreement about jurisdiction had turned into a full-blown shouting match. Most of the other officers on the scene had been trying their best to make themselves look as inconspicuous as possible. 

It was at that point that Jun had noticed a detective sitting cross-legged on the ground beside the body, intently studying a patch of grass. 

"That's Ninomiya," one of the Shinagawa officers had told Jun. "He's cocky as hell but hasn't got a clue. One of Takeuchi's, naturally." 

Two weeks later, Takeuchi's team had cracked the case. The key point in the investigation, as it turned out, had been certain telltale signs in the way the turf had been disturbed in each of the crime scenes. 

 

Nino, typically, didn't remember Jun being there. He had no memory for faces – not unless it had something to do with a case, of course. As far as Jun knew, Nino had had no impression of Jun prior to Jun's first day on Takeuchi's team. And then all the things Nino had previously heard about Jun in snatches of conversation must have come back to Nino in a moment of instant association, which had led Nino to say, rather foolishly, "Oh, so you're _that_ stick in the mud."

There had been a horrible moment in which everyone had gone quiet and turned to look at Jun. 

"Yes, I am," Jun had replied. "And you must be that pain in the neck."

 

"I don't remember you being at the Shinagawa murders," said Nino, around a giant mouthful of gyoza. 

"Of course you wouldn't," Jun replied. "And could you slow down? Nobody's going to take the damn food away from you." 

Nino picked up another dumpling and doused it in vinegar. "A dog ate my lunch once," he told Jun, before stuffing the gyoza into his mouth. "I developed a complex."

"No you didn't." 

Jun frequently regretted their having moved from antagonism into this bizarre approximation of a partnership. There seemed to be a lot of fried foods and non-sequiturs involved.

"The first time I saw you, you were being an idiot," said Nino. 

"Well, you'd started it first."

"No," said Nino, pausing to finish his cup of green tea in one long gulp. "It was before you joined us. During the interrogation scandal. I'd gone in to HQ to get some paperwork done –"

"I bet it was disciplinary."

"Shut up," Nino replied. "I went up to the ninth floor and there you were in the corridor being yelled at by Chief Superintendent Sato." 

"Oh, great." Jun remembered that incident well. The Department had been in the midst of a massive PR nightmare after an investigative journalist had dug up some dirt about several detectives. And then Jun had stumbled upon some evidence of grave procedural errors in one of the year's most high-profile cases and had escalated it to the higher-ups before anyone could have persuaded him to keep it quiet.

"He was going on about how everyone was going to lose their jobs and how everything they stood for was going to crumble in the eyes of society..."

"Sato was always an overwrought bastard."

Nino smirked. "Speak for yourself. You stared right back at him and said – _with a straight face, I might add_ – 'I became a policeman to be a protector of justice'."

"Shut up," said Jun, over the awful sound of Nino cackling delightedly. "Don't remind me."

"A protector! Of justice!" 

"Just stop talking, please," said Jun, burying his face in his hands. "And plenty of people join the police for noble reasons."

"Well," said Nino, wiping tears from his eyes. "I suppose they do." 

Nino never talked about why he'd joined the police force. Jun had never tried to pry. The way Jun saw it, it was probably for the best that Nino was a detective. With his smarts, he would likely have made an excellent criminal.

In the meantime, Nino had polished off the rest of the food and set his chopsticks down. "So, ready to go see Takeuchi now?" 

"Actually," said Jun, pulling out his phone and finding a message from Takeuchi. _Forensics say they've found something. Be there asap._ "There's been a change in plan." Jun grabbed their coats and tossed Nino's over to him. "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten quite so much gyoza."

"The morgue?" Nino asked. He winced when Jun nodded. "Well, on the bright side, I can get Aiba to pay me back when we're there. He owes me 700 yen."


End file.
